


Ringing in a New Friendship

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitten, flower shop au, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Your kitten always seems to find a way to sneak out of your arms and into the arms of someone else.But I suppose that isn't a bad thing when that someone else is so charming and handsome.





	Ringing in a New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

“Good morning, again,” Karna greeted the small calico kitten. The signature red ribbon collar with a small golden bell, and still no name tag, sat comfortably on the small feline. He knew it was a female, but he did wish he knew its name. Such a beautiful kitten and yet he had nothing to call it. Though it was clear that it had an owner judging by the collar and how sleek and well-kept its coat was.

The small kitten meows at him once more before settling onto his lap and curling into a ball. It always came around the morning at 6 am, and left a few hours later. Why? He wasn’t sure, but he sure did enjoy the small furball’s company when it was here. He’d even began to buy small treats for it, though he never seemed to have to worry about hygiene as the well-trained kit would scamper back to its home before returning shortly afterwards.

But as his fingers ran through the silky coat, he couldn’t help but ponder the existence of its owner. How is it possible that you haven’t noticed your cat’s missing presence at home? He glances down at the feline and he gently lifts it up in his arms and mumbled, “Does your owner not love you enough?”

It simply meows before squirming slightly in his hands to nudge its nose against his own. He smiles at the simple interaction and gently places it back onto the couch before getting up to water the flowers for his shop downstairs. He still wasn’t sure what to do with it, though usually he just lets it lounge in his living room.

But today the small kitten seemed to have other plans as it chased after the heel of Karna’s feet, only to change targets and aim at the swishing red ribbons trailing behind his work apron. But the white-haired male paid no mind, at least, not until the small kit lunged at his back, effectively clawing into his shirt. He looked back and down at it. He carefully and gently detaches its claws from his shirt, shaking his head fondly at the new holes in his shirt before gently carrying it with him.

“You want to come watch me work today?” he softly cooed at the cat as he booped its nose. The feline purrs contently as it snuggles into the crook of his arm. Its eyes are wide with curiosity as Karna showered the plants with water and love. His words were soft and filled with love as he praised the flora for their hard work and efforts to bloom this beautiful. The kitten’s paw reaches out to bat at the pretty flowers, but Karna gently shifts his arm to cause the kitten’s paws to roll away from the flowers.

He gives it a soft smile and softly reprimands it, “You shouldn’t hurt the flowers. They’re doing their best.”

Karna continues his rounds, but suddenly finds himself distracted by the frantic pacing of someone outside. He can see their hands cupped around their mouth as they appear to be shouting, and the wrinkles on their face clearly depicts the distress they’re experiencing. He frowns slightly before setting down the small watering can before opening his front door to see if the person was okay.

“Nico!?” you called out. You weren’t being loud, you couldn’t. It was far too early for this, and people weren’t quite awake yet. But when you had woken up and found your darling kitten missing, you rushed out, still in your pajamas as you attempted to find her.

“Oh Nico, where did you go?” you muttered as you quickly glanced down each alleyway between the small houses. You were ready to give up, you were nearly a block away from home at this point, and you weren’t too sure if your cat actually knew where home was. You sighed, but the sudden tap on your shoulder causes you to jump away.

You turned towards the stranger and his eyes are filled with concern and worry. But it wasn’t really him that catches your attention, but the small calico kitten in his arms. Nico was snuggled comfortably in the arms of a stranger and she gave you a small meow as she squirmed towards you.

“Nico?” you dumbly muttered as you catch her as she squirmed out of the stranger’s arms. The white haired male showed surprise and then understanding and he asked, “So her name is Nico.”

“Y-Yes.” His voice was soft and gentle, and the soft smile as he gently rubbed Nico’s head was breathtakingly beautiful. You hear him ask you something, but you don’t quite register it. Not with the way the sunlight gently illuminated his already breathtaking features.

“Hello?”

Karna softly called out again, this time lowering himself just a bit to peer into your face. Your eyes widen in shock and he asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yes! I’m so sorry for the trouble Nico caused you!”

“No trouble at all,” he answered and scratched Nico behind the ears, eliciting a gentle purr from her. You smiled and he said, “Nico’s kept me company in the mornings before work.”

“Is that so…?” your voice trailed off and you gently cuddled Nico towards your face, nuzzling her coat slightly and you mumbled, “You got me so scared, you silly kitten.”

Your kitten meows at you and gently paws at your cheek and you giggled, “Thank you for taking care of her… uhm.”

“Karna,” he offered a hand and you smiled, “Thank you Karna. I’m [Name]. Uhm, if by chance Nico comes over to your place again-”

“I will let you know,” he answered kindly and then gestured toward his flower shop, “Would you like to stop by for some tea since you’re already this far away from home?”

You glanced at the time, and then at your kitten which appeared to be rather eager to return to Karna’s arms and you laughed, “Sure. That sounds nice. Thank you for your hospitality, Karna.”

“Of course,” he answered. As you trailed slightly behind the florist, you couldn’t help but think maybe your escapee of a kitten did good for once.


End file.
